


Omni-spliced

by Unisparkle05



Series: No Matter What Your DNA Is, You're A Hero [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Amy is done, Ben 10 Reboot (2016), Ben is still clueless about his crush, Grandpa Max is completely clueless, Gwen is also done, Multi, The Aliens are just happy to be out of the Omnitrix, The Omnitrix is acting up, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Ben notices the Omnitrix acting up again. At first he thinks nothing of it and guesses that it'll pass soon. That is until later on that day, while Gwen, Amy and Ben are busy making lunch, the Omnitrix's begins flashing green, startling Amy, Gwen and Ben. The Omnitrix then cycles through all of Ben's aliens before dumping the ten alien DNA pods into his body. Now Gwen and Amy have to keep Grandpa Max from finding out and keep Ben and his aliens out of trouble.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Matter What Your DNA Is, You're A Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Omintrix Acts Up Again (What Else Is New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up and decides to start his morning off with a prank on Gwen and Amy. He notices that the Omnitrix is acting up (again) thinking nothing of it, Ben decides to go into town to get the ingredients to make club sandwiches (Amy's idea) and stop Steam Smythe from robbing a bank. When he gets back to the Rustbucket to make the sandwiches, things get even crazier from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my second story in No matter what your DNA is, you're a hero series!!!! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ben woke up to the sun streaming through the window of the Rustbucket.

Amy and Gwen were already up. Gwen was teaching Amy the controls for Sumo Slammers, Amy nodding and putting her fingers on the corresponding buttons as Gwen told her what they did. Ben decided that this would be the perfect opportunity for a prank.

_Now which alien to use? I could go Upgrade. Nah, that might scare Amy too much, she tends to go mouse when she's scared._

Ben had once decided to scare Amy by jumping out of the closet. Needless to say, Amy screamed and turned into a mouse and dashed under Gwen's bed and didn't come out for the rest of the day. Grandpa Max promptly lectured Ben about not scaring Amy, since she was more jumpy due to being part animal (courtesy of her father, Animo, Ben swears if he ever sees Animo again, he'll be in for the beat down of his life) and Gwen had to gently coax Amy out from under the bed. Amy forgave him though. Didn't stop Ben from feeling guilty for scaring her.

 _Wildvine? Again might scare Amy too much. Oh! I know!_ Ben cranked the dial, cycling through his aliens before finding the one he was looking for.

"And when hit this button, you kick." Gwen explained.

"Got it!" Amy said. 

"Hey Gwen, thanks again for teaching me." Amy said.

"You're welcome! Now shall we play?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Amy exclaimed, turning around to face the screen.

Gwen laughed.

"Let's not get too cocky, okay?" Gwen said.

They both selected their characters. 

"Okay, ready, set- Ahhhhh!" Gwen looked up at Amy.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, worriedly. Amy pointed at something behind the screen. Gwen squinted and immediately assumed a 'Really' expression. 

Ben had turned into Grey Matter and was hiding behind the screen.

"Frog! Frog!" Amy screamed.

Gwen looked at her.

"Can't you turn into a frog?" Gwen asked.

"I'm scared of frogs!" Amy exclaimed.

"That's ironic." Gwen said. Amy clung to Gwen.

"It is! It really is!" Amy said.

"Woah, woah! Amy it's me! Ben!" Ben shouted, holding his hands up. He really hadn't meant to frighten her that bad. At least she didn't turn into mouse this time. 

Amy looked at him, placing her chin on the table to get a better look. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

 _She really does look really cute when she does that._ Ben thought.

"Ben?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Ben said.

"You're so small. And gray. And a frog?" Amy asked.

"Alien, technically." Ben said. "Though i suppose i appear similar to an earth frog." 

Amy's eyes lit up.

"Cool! What species?" She asked.

Ben thought for moment.

"Well to be entirely honest with you, i'm not exactly too sure." Ben said.

"Oh. Then, what planet?" Amy asked.

"Don't know that either." Ben said.

"Did you crash your spaceship and lose your memory?" Amy asked.

Gwen and Ben both started laughing.

"Amy, do you think Ben's actually an alien?" Gwen asked her.

Amy nodded.

Gwen and Ben burst back out laughing. 

"Are you two laughing at me?" Amy asked.

"No! No! No, no, no!" Gwen and Ben both shouted at the same time.

Gwen wiped a tear from her eyes.

"No, Amy. We're not laughing at you." Gwen reassured her. "It's just funny how interested you are in aliens." 

The watch started beeping and Ben timed out.

Amy's eyes grew wide. 

"Cool!" Amy said. "Are you sure he's not an alien?" 

"We're sure." Gwen said.

"Well how do you explain that?" Amy asked, gesturing towards Ben.

Ben held up his wrist with Omnitrix on it.

"The Omnitrix let's me turn into aliens." Ben said.

"Cool!" Amy said, gently grabbing Ben's wrist to inspect the Watch. 

"Oh! I guess it's like a transmorgifer! It takes existing DNA from inside it and adds it into your DNA. But instead of the changes being permanent, The Watch has a function where after a certain span of time has passed, it sucks the DNA back out!" Amy exclaimed.

Ben and Gwen looked at her, amazed.

"Unfortunately, my father is a scientist. I picked up some science facts from him." Amy said.

"Hey, at least you'll get into a good college." Ben said.

"Yeah and then you can become a scientist and you know, actually contribute to society. Unlike Animo." Gwen said.

Amy thought about it for a moment.

"I guess. I always wanted to be an actress though." Amy said. "But i guess i could persue a part time career in science."

"See? You've already figured out your career path." Ben said.

Suddenly, a growling sound sounded.

Gwen and Ben looked at Amy.

Amy blushed. 

"I'm hungry." She said, sheepishly.

"Okay, what do you want to eat? We could have Grandpa Max make it for you." Ben said.

"Grandpa's in town." Gwen said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Something about some kind of festival happening in town. He asked if we wanted to go with him but i wanted to stay inside and you were sleep so we said no." Amy explained. 

And that's when Ben noticed that Amy was still in pajamas, Gwen had already changed into her regular attire.

Grandpa Max had taken Amy shopping for some new clothes after the whole Animo debacle.

"I figured you would want some clothes of your own." Grandpa Max had told her. 

Amy was wearing a light pink, fuzzy, glittery hoodless sweatshirt with princess written across it in white, cursive words and light pink fuzzy pajama pants. 

"N-nice pajamas." Ben said.

Amy blushed.

"Thank you." Amy said, looking down.

Gwen looked at them, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"So what do you want to eat?" Gwen asked.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Club sandwiches." Amy said. 

"Okay, just one problem. We're out of sandwich stuff." Gwen said.

"I could get some!" Ben shouted, a little too eagerly.

Amy's face lit up.

"Really? Thank you so much Ben!" Amy said, jumping up and hugging him.

Ben blushed.

"N-no problem." Ben said.

Amy dashed off, grabbed a notepad and a pen and walked back.

"Okay, let's see, we'll need bread of course, ham, turkey, provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon, butter..." Amy said, writing down the ingredients.

"What do we need butter for?" Gwen asked.

"To toast the bread." Amy said.

"Makes sense." Ben said. "What else?" 

"And mayonnaise, make sure you get the real mayonnaise." Amy said, tearing off the list and handing it to him.

"Why can't i get Miracle Whip?" Ben asked.

"I just think real mayonnaise tastes better on sandwiches." Amy shrugged.

"Got ya." Ben said.

Amy grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Come on Gwen, you have to show me where the appliances are!" Amy said, dragging Gwen into the kitchen area of the camper.

Ben grabbed some money and put the list in his pocket and headed off to the store. He headed into the store and bought everything on the list, though it did take a while for him to find real mayonnaise. He paid for the items and started walking back when Steam Smythe showed up.

He was attempting to rob a bank with, of course, outdated tools. Ben was entirely sure that Steam Smythe barely knew what a bank was. Ben sighed.

"Hey excuse me?" Ben asked the guy standing next to him.

"Yes?" The guy asked.

Ben handed him the groceries.

"Can you hold these for me? I have to go stop that old guy from robbing the bank." 

"Sure." The guy said, grabbing the bags. 

Sighing, Ben headed off to stop Steam Smythe. Again. For the third time this week. 

One beat down later, Ben was walking back to the Rustbucket with the groceries when he got a bright idea. Arriving back at Rustbucket, Ben set the groceries down and walked up to the RV and lifted it up.

Amy walked to the window took one look at the red alien lifting the RV off the ground and called Gwen.

"Gwen, there's a red guy with four arms outside. He's currently lifting the Rustbucket." Amy called. Gwen came to window.

"Ben, put the Rustbucket down."

"Fine, you two are no fun." Ben said, setting the Rustbucket back down.

Amy ran out the door and grabbed the groceries and ran back inside.

"Don't i get a hello. A "thank you Ben for getting the groceries?" Ben asked.

"You know how Amy is when she's hungry. She has a one track mind when it comes to food." Gwen said.

"I know, i'm just teasing." Ben said as he walked inside.

Amy was already buttering the bread.

"Okay, Gwen, you're on frying duty. Ben, you're on chopping duty." Amy said as she placed the bread slices into the toaster.

She handed Ben a knife.

"Make sure you wash the vegetables." 

"I know Amy, thank you very much." Ben said. The Omnitrix started beeping. Amy looked at it.

"What's happening? Is it going to explode? Oh my gosh it's going to explode!" Amy screeched. 

She opened the bottom cabinet door and climbed inside it, closing the door behind her.

Gwen chuckled. She opened the door.

"Gwen what are you doing? Get in here, it's going to explode!" Amy shouted.

"It's not going to explode Amy. It just means Ben's going to time out." Gwen said. 

"Oh." 

Amy climbed back out just as Ben timed out.

"So uh, forget i just did that." She said.

"Oh yeah, no, already forgotten." Ben said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"What's behind your back?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Ben said.

Amy looked at him and then made a dive for whatever was behind Ben's back.

Ben let out a laugh as he dodged her.

"Give it! You didn't record that did you?" Amy asked as she kept trying to make a grab for the phone.

"Maybe." Ben said, still dodging her.

"How could you record that!" Amy screeched, making a dive for the phone. Ben put his hand on her forehead to hold her back. He was still laughing, Gwen was also laughing and Amy looked like she was trying not to laugh as well.

"Got it!" Gwen shouted as she grabbed the phone from being. "And deleted it!" 

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

"Betrayed by my own cousin. Gwen, how could you?" Ben said, placing a hand on his forehead dramatically. 

Amy burst out laughing and fell to the floor, clutching her sides. 

"Sh-she g-got y-y-you g-good!" Amy said, laughing.

"We should probably start making the sandwiches and check on the toast." Gwen said, once they had all finished laughing. "And Amy, change out of your pajamas, it's eleven o' clock."

Amy looked at her. She placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder and made sad tsking soumds.

"Gwendolyn, my dear sweet summer child, you clearly don't understand that you're only supposed to change out of pajamas when you leave the house." Amy said. "I feel so sorry for you."

Ben burst out laughing.

"She's got you there!" He said.

Gwen looked at her.

"Oh well, i guess you didn't want to eat outside and play frisbee." Gwen said. "Also, careful Amelia, your theater kid is showing." 

At that Amy perked up.

"On second thought, i'll go change. And also i'll have you know, Gwendolyn, i was in theater for two years." Amy said as she walked into the bathroom.

Gwen and Ben started on chopping the vegetables.

"Ta da!" Amy said, walking out of the bathroom.

Amy was wearing a white shirt with a glittery pink and purple star burst on it and a blue jean jacket and a light pink tutu skirt with black leggings underneath it and white shoes with white laces. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back from her face with a black headband.

Ben's jaw dropped and Gwen squealed.

"I told you that outfit would look nice on you!" She said. "Doesn't she look nice Ben?" Gwen asked, looking at her cousin.

"Um Ben?" 

Ben shook his head.

"Y-yeah. She looks great- i mean nice! She looks really nice!" Ben said.

Amy blushed.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"N-no problem." Ben said.

Silence ensured.

"I'mgonnachopthosevegetablesnow!" Ben shouted as he started chopping the vegetables.

"Yeah, i-i'll get started on the other toast slices." Amy said.

Gwen smirked at them.

 _Man, their clueless._ Gwen thought as she started frying the meat. 

Suddenly a loud beeping sound sounded.

Amy covered her ears.

"What's beeping!?" She yelled.

"I don't know!" Gwen shouted.

Ben looked down at the Watch. The beeping sound was coming from it.

"It's The Watch!" Ben yelled.

"Why is beeping?!" Gwen asked.

"Is it going to explode? Oh my gosh, Ben take it off now!" Amy yelled.

'"Relax Amy, it's not going to explode. I think. And even if it was, i couldn't take it off even if i wanted to." Ben said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"It's sorta attached to my wrist." Ben said.

"Oh." Amy said. "At least when you die, it won't fall into the wrong hands because it'll be attached to your wrist." 

"Not exactly." Gwen said. "Someone could just chop his wrist off if they wanted it really badly."

"But they couldn't use it because it would still be attached to his wrist." Amy said.

"True." Gwen said.

"How did this get so morbid?" Ben asked.

Gwen and Amy shrugged.

"I dunno know." They both said.

"Anyway, if it's not gonna explode, why is it beeping?" Amy asked, gesturing towards the watch.

"I have no idea. It does mess up from time to time. That might be what's going on." Ben said.

"I don't know. Things just don't beep for no reason." Amy said.

A growling sound sounded again.

"Let's make those sandwiches before Amy's stomach starts digesting itself." Gwen said.

Laughing, the three preteens started making the sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of the first chapter of Omni-spliced!!! I hope you guys enjoyed and any questions you have put them down in the comment section and i will try to answer them as soon as i can.


	2. Spliced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch and a rainstorm, Amy, Gwen and Ben head inside. The Omnitrix starts beeping again before it eventually drains the DNA pods into Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy.

"Okay who wants tomatoes on their club?" Amy asked.

"Me!" Gwen shouted.

"Bacon as well?" Amy asked.

"Duh." Gwen said.

"Ben?" Amy asked.

"You know it!" Ben said.

Amy placed the finishing touches on the sandwiches.

"And done!" Amy said, admiring the sandwiches.

Her stomach growled.

"And not a moment too soon. I seriously thought my stomach was gonna start eating itself." Amy said.

"Will it?" Gwen asked, worriedly.

Amy laughed.

"Of course not my dear Gwendolyn. At least i think it won't." Amy said.

She picked up the plate and headed outside, Gwen and Ben following her. They all ate their sandwiches and then played frisbee. At least until it started raining. The three soaking wet preteens threw themselves inside the RV, landing in a pile on top of each other, Ben at the bottom, Gwen at the top and Amy in the middle.

"And this my dear Benjamin and Gwendolyn is why we don't listen to the weatherman." Amy said.

"You're not exactly a reliable weather person yourself." Ben said.

"Yeah, i thought animals were supposed to know when it's gonna start raining." Gwen said.

"I'll have you know i'm part animal. And most times i can ignore it. I only get really nervous when it's going to be a really bad storm." Amy explained.

The three preteens all stood up, dusting themselves off. Gwen grabbed some towels out of the closet and threw two of them to Ben and Amy. 

"So what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"Play Summo Slammers?" Amy suggested.

"Watch TV?" Gwen said.

They all settled on the TV. The weather man was on, talking about the sudden rainstorm.

"Gwen, had me the laptop, i'm going to write one very angry, strongly worded email o the weather channel." Amy said. 

"I don't think they'll read it, but whatever makes you feel better." Gwen said, handing Amy the laptop.

"Or they'll send you an email back talking about the unpredictable weather and how they can't possibly predict the outcome." Ben said. 

"Then they should get a dog and an animal body language expert and let the dog tell the weather!" Amy said. "Best part is they don't have to pay the dog. I mean, they'll have to pay the animal expert but they can just pay the dog in belly rubs and treats." 

"Heck any animal will do!" 

Amy furiously clacked away on the keys, writing her angry, strongly worded email to the weather station. 

Gwen read it.

"Um Amy, maybe tone down the language a little bit." Gwen said. "Just a little bit." 

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, hitting backspace and rewriting the sentence. 

Gwen reread it.

"That's better." Gwen said.

The Omnitrix started beeping again.

"Are you sure it's not gonna explode?" Amy asked Ben.

"Pretty sure." Ben said.

The beeping continued on for a few minutes and then stopped.

Five minutes later, the beeping started up again.

"Why does it keep beeping?!" Ben exclaimed.

"It might need a tuning." Amy suggested, looking up from her email.

"Or it's rebooting." Gwen said.

"No, it's not rebooting and it doesn't seem like it needs a tuning." Ben said standing up. He went into the kitchen area and got a drink of water.

"Uh Ben?" Amy said.

"Huh?" Ben said.

"Should it be.... flashing like that?" Amy said, pointing to the Omnitrix.

"Huh?" Ben looked down at his wrist. Sure enough, the Omnitrix was flashing green.

"Woah!" Ben shouted. 

"I knew it was gonna explode." Amy said, shaking her head.

Gwen looked at her.

"Why do you keep thinking that it's going to explode?" Gwen asked.

"I guess it's my upbringing." Amy said, shrugging.

"Uh guys?" Ben said.

"Huh?" Gwen and Amy said.

Ben showed them his wrist. The Omnitrix was now cycling through all of Ben's aliens.

"What is going on?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know!" Ben said.

"Awesome! Are those all aliens?" Amy asked.

Ben and Gwen stared at her.

"What? Just asking." Amy said.

"Not the time Ams." Gwen said. "But yes those are all aliens."

"Is there an instruction manual?" Amy asked.

Gwen and Ben shook their heads.

"Welp, that's it. We're doomed." 

"Be positive." Gwen said.

Amy threw her hands up.

"There is nothing positive about this situation!"

"Ow!" Ben yelled.

Gwen and Amy whirled around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, concerned.

Ben started swaying.

"I feel hot." He said.

"That's not good." Amy said.

"And cold."

"That's equally not good." Gwen said.

Ben fell over.

"Ben!" Amy and Gwen shouted, rushing over to him.

"That's not good." Amy said, pointing to Ben's veins. 

His veins were turning different colors, none of them good. 

"Quick we have to get him in a bed!" Gwen shouted.

She and Amy picked Ben up and carried him to a bed. They gently set him down.

"Is he gonna be okay? Amy asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

"I just don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of chapter two!! Man i am feeling really inspired today!!


	3. The Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omnitrix for whatever reason has decided that Ben would make an excellent host for the ten alien DNA pods. Now Gwen and Amy have to keep Ben's aliens from getting into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ben felt hot. And cold. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His insides felt like they were on fire and he was pretty sure he was sweating buckets. His legs hurt. His feet hurt and so did his hands. His back also hurt and his head hurt. Even his eyes and teeth hurt. Groaning, Ben turned over. It felt like something was trying to push it's way out of his back and the top of his head. The pain grew worse and worse until Ben finally blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Amy and Gwen were sitting at the table. Gwen was online looking up flu symptoms and Amy was chewing nails nervously. 

"Is Ben all right?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea, Amy." Gwen said.

"I mean he just passed out! And before he was complaining about being hot and cold. And now he's sweating buckets and looks like he's in pain! What's going on?!" Amy shouted.

Gwen opened her mouth.

"And don't you dare say it's the flu! I know the flu is horrible but people don't just get it without zero warning." Amy said. 

Gwen closed her mouth and crossed the flu off of her list of theories. 

Amy plunked her head down on the table.

"Hey Gwen!" A voice said.

Gwen looked up and let out a gasp and Amy's head shot so far back that she hit her head on the back of the seat.

"Ow!" Amy said, grabbing the back of her head.

"Um Ben, why are you Stinkfly?" Gwen asked.

"Ben? I'm not Ben." Ben said.

Gwen blinked at him. She face palmed and took a deep breath.

"Ben, this isn't funny. Amy and i were extremely worried about you." Gwen said.

Ben looked confused.

"Who's.... Amy?" He asked.

Amy shot up.

"He doesn't know who i am?" She asked.

"Cut it out, Ben! Whatever prank you're pulling is not funny!" Gwen shouted.

"I don't think he's joking, Gwen." Amy said.

"What?" Gwen asked. "What do you mean he's not joking?"

"Look at his face. He really does look confused. And you yelling at him is not going to help." Amy said.

She crawled out from under the table to stand in front of Ben.

"If you're not Ben, then who are you?" Amy asked.

"Uhhhh uhh, St-Stinkfly." Stinkfly said.

"Nice to meet you, Stinkfly. I'm Amy abd i see you already know Gwen." Amy said, sticking out a hand for Stinkfly to shake.

"H-hi Amy." Stinkfly said.

"Amy, we need to talk." Gwen whispered. She walked over to the other side of the Rustbucket, motioning for Amy to follow her.

"We'll be right back." Amy said.

Amy walked over.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"How are you so sure Ben isn't playing a prank on us?" Gwen asked.

"Besides the look in his eye?" Amy asked.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Look?" She asked.

"He looks lost." Amy explained. "You saw how he looked when you started yelling at him, he has no idea what's going on."

"Ahhh!" 

Gwen and Amy looked over to where Stinkfly had been.

The alien fly had flown under the table, hiding from something. 

Amy walked over and bent down.

"What happened?" She asked him.

Stinkfly pointed at the toaster, shaking. 

Amy looked up. The toaster was plugged in and there was a piece of toast in it. Stinkfly must have turned on the toaster and put a slice of bread in it trying to see what it would do. The toast must have popped up and scared him.

Amy giggled.

"You're okay." Amy said, soothingly.

"It attacked me!" Stinkfly cried.

"The toaster didn't attack you, when the bread is done toasting it pops up to let you know that. You must have been too close to the slot." Amy explained.

Stinkfly's shaking stopped. Amy extended her hand.

"You're fine. The toaster can't hurt you." Amy said.

Stinkfly looked at her hand for a second and gently grabbed it. Amy helped him up. She walked him over to the toaster, placed another slice of bread in it and after five minutes, the bread popped back up. Stinkfly jumped a little. Amy took the toast out.

"See, it's fine." Amy said, showing him the toast. 

The alien fly eyed the bread. Amy handed it out to him.

Stinkfly pointed at himself.

"You want me to eat it?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

"I figured you might be hungry." She said.

Stinkfly took a small bite. His antennae perked up.

"Yum!" He said as he devoured the entire slice.

Amy let out a laugh.

"It's good right?" Amy asked, smiling.

Stinkfly nodded.

"Can i have some more, please?" He asked.

Amy laughed.

"Sure." 

Twelve slices of toast later, Stinkfly was full. Gwen had since gotten over her initial skepticism and was now sitting on the couch eyeing him.

"Uh Gwen, what are you looking at?" Stinkfly asked.

"How do you know my name?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean? Of course i know your name." Stinkfly said.

Gwen pointed her pen at him.

"You know my name and Grandpa's, you even know Ben's name, but you don't know Amy's." Gwen said. 

"I've never met her." Stinkfly said.

"Interesting." Gwen said. "Yet you stuttered when you first talked to her." 

Stinkfly blushed a deep blue.

"She's pretty." He said.

"Hmm?" Amy said, sitting up. She had been asleep.

"Who's pretty?" 

Stinkfly stiffened.

"No one!" He said, quickly.

Amy shrugged and fell back asleep. 

"So what kind of alien are you?" Gwen asked. "If you don't mind me asking?" 

"Lepidopterran." Stinkfly said. 

"And what planet are you from?" Gwen asked.

"Lepidopterra." Stinkfly replied. "Have you humans never heard of it."

Gwen shook her head.

"Figures." Stinkfly said. 

"What's it like?" Gwen asked.

Stinkfly's face lit up.

"It's a huge swamp with loads of plants. It's smelly but hey, it's home. And it's pretty peaceful." Stinkfly said. 

"Sounds nice." Gwen said.

Stinkfly sighed.

"It is." Stinkfly said. He let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Gwen asked. 

"Yeah." Stinkfly said. 

Yawning again, he laid down on bench and fell asleep. 

Gwen stood up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walked back into the TV area and nearly dropped the glass.

Wildvine was looking around the room. He stood up about to start walking.

"Wait don't!" Gwen shouted.

Wildvine looked up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You almost stepped on Amy." Gwen said.

Wildvine looked down.

"Ahh!" He jumped back onto the seat.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"That's Amy." Gwen said.

Amy stretched and woke up.

"Don't you aliens know the value of slee- that's not Stinkfly." Amy said, pointing at Wildvine.

"H-hey. Name's Wildvine." Wildvine said.

"Amy." Amy said.

Wildvine blushed a dark green.

"Pr-pretty name." He said.

Amy smiled.

"Thank you." 

Gwen stared at them.

 _There's that stutter again. First Stinkfly did it and now Wildvine. Is it possible that they both have crushes on Amy?"_ Gwen thought. 

_Because if so, Ben's gonna have some serious competition if i'm right about him having a crush on Amy. With his own aliens no less._

Amy stared at the alien plant for a few minutes before her brain finally processed what she was seeing. 

"So uh, what kind of alien are you?" Amy asked.

"Florauna." Wildvine replied.

Amy excitedly propped herself up on the bench to get closer to Wildvine, Wildvine blushing even more as Amy leaned in closer.

"Planet?" Amy asked.

Wildvine stared at her for a few minutes.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.........."

"You don't have a planet?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the side like an inquisitive puppy. 

"What?" Wildvine asked, Amy's question taking a while to sink in. "Oh. No, no. I mean yes, i do have a planet. Or is it no?" Wildvine began muttering about whether yes or no was the proper answer to Amy's question.

"It's name?" Amy asked.

Wildvine stopped muttering, his blue eye going wide. 

"Huh?" 

"Your planet's name." Amy said.

"Oh. Ohhh. Flors Verdance." Wildvine said.

Amy smiled.

"Cool." 

Wildvine blushed.

"Y-yeah." 

Suddenly, Amy's face lit up.

"Ooh! Stay right there! I gotta scrap book this!" Amy shouted before dashing away. 

Wildvine and Gwen stared after her.

"So uh, that's Amy. And i'm gonna assume you already know who i am." Gwen said.

Wildvine nodded. He let out a big yawn.

"Woah, did Amy wear you out that quick?" Gwen asked.

Wildvine shot up at that.

"No! No, no. She didn't! She's just.... So full of energy." Wildvine said, staring after her, watching as Amy attempted to scale the shelves of the closet to reach her box of scrap books at the top.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to." Gwen said. "Believe it or not. She wasn't like this at first, it took her about six weeks to finally start being more active during the day. A whole month before she finally came out of her shell." Gwen added.

Wildvine looked at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Really. But don't worry, she'll calm down once she gets all the excitement out of her system." Gwen said.

Wildvine stared dreamily after Amy.

"I don't think i want her to." He said.

"I got it, i got it!" Amy exclaimed, as she jumped up to the box. Her fingers barely grabbed the edge of the box.

"I don't got it." She said, looking up at as if it had personally wronged her.

Amy was about to get up and start jumping again, when Wildvine extended his vines up to get the box. He handed it to Amy.

"Here you go." He said.

Amy blushed a little.

"Thanks, i almost had it though. Just a little more jumping." Amy said.

She walked back into the sitting area and opened the box and began taking out the contents. 

Wildvine laid down on the carpet with her. He let out another yawn which went unnoticed to Amy since she was really focused on finding an empty scrap book that she hadn't filled yet. 

Gwen decided to go get a snack. Preferably Prairie Pudding. Since Ben was currently absent (They could worry about that later) and Wildvine had never heard of Prairie Pudding or any other snack food before, she could have the whole carton to herself. 


	4. The Aliens Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day goes on, Gwen and Amy meet more of Ben's aliens. They're starting to worry that they might not get Ben back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one and welcome to chapter four of Omni-spliced.

Gwen had just left the living area for a second. Okay so maybe she took longer than a second. What could she say, Prairie Pudding was just that good. Now the whole living area looked like a cyclone had hit it. Amy was looking around confused, as if she herself had no idea how it had happened either. Gwen also noticed the absence of one green humanoid alien plant. 

"Uh Amy, where's Wildvine?" Gwen asked.

Amy looked up at her.

"I have no idea." Amy said.

Gwen stared at her, panic rising.

"What do you mean you have no idea?! How could you lose a green alien plant, Amelia?!" Gwen asked.

"What i mean, Gwendolyn, is i literally have no idea! We were scrap booking when he said he felt tired all of a sudden. He laid his head down and went to sleep and i went back to scrap booking when this gust of wind blew through. I looked up and saw the whole camper in disarray with no Wildvine in sight!" Amy explained.

Gwen began pacing. She suddenly stopped short when she realised what Amy had said.

"Wait did you say gust of wind?" Gwen asked.

Amy nodded.

Gwen laughed.

"Amy, that gust of wind was XLR8." Gwen said.

Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Who?" She asked.

Gwen just smiled.

"You'll see." She said.

"Only question is, is he still around here?" Gwen wondered aloud.

She began looking around the Rustbucket, Amy joining her. 

Suddenly a thump rang out in the otherwise quiet RV. Amy and Gwen looked at each other.

Gwen brought a finger to her lips and Amy nodded. She and Gwen waited to see if the thump would sound again. After a minute it did. It sounded like it was coming from the closet.

Gwen and Amy walked towards the closet. Gwen grabbed a handle and pulled it open slightly. A black tail spilled out, thumping against the bottom of the closet. Amy jumped slightly. Gwen opened the closet all the way. 

XLR8 smiled sheepishly at her.

"Uh hi Gwen." XLR8 said.

"Why are you in the closet?" Gwen asked. 

"No reason." XLR8 said.

He turned around and nearly jumped three feet into the air when he saw Amy.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...... Hi?" XLR8 said.

"I-i'm XLR8." He said.

"Amy." Amy said.

"Pretty." XLR8 mumbled under his breath. 

Amy tilted her head.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I-i meant your name! Your name i-is pretty." XLR8 said, quickly.

"Thank you!" Amy said. "I think your name is pretty neat too!" 

"Th-thank you." XLR8 said.

He stepped out of the closet and then carefully maneuvered around Gwen and Amy and zoomed over to the bench. 

Amy followed after him and leaned over the the side of the bench. After a minute, XLR8 looked at her, a indigo blue blush covering his face.

"C-can i help you?" He asked.

Amy pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"Where did you get those from? That skirt doesn't have any pockets and that notepad is too big to fit in your jacket pockets." Gwen asked, baffled at the fact that Amy had seemingly conjured a pencil and notepad out of no where.

"That's not important, Gwendolyn." Amy said, in a serene tone. Gwen just shrugged and went back to eating Prairie Pudding.

"So, what kind of alien are you?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh. Uh... Kineceleran. From the planet Kinet." XLR8 said.

"What's it like?" Amy asked, still writing in her notepad.

"Well everything is fast on my planet. Days are minutes and lifetimes are weeks, i mean seriously right now, someone's probably already having their fifth birthday right after their fourth." XLR8 said.

"Awesome." Amy said, still writing. XLR8's stomach rumbled. He laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, got any snacks?" He asked.

"We have toast." Amy said. XLR8 stood up, carefully maneuvered around her and then zoomed out of the Rustbucket.

"Uh........ do we... go after him?" Amy asked. Gwen shook her head.

"We'd never catch up." Gwen said.

XLR8 came back with a carton full of onion rings. Gwen and Amy stared at him as he devoured the whole carton.

"What? I remember eating these once and they were really good! So, i was out looking for a snack and i saw this guy selling whole cartons of freshly made, perfectly seasoned onion rings. Line was kinda long though. It was worth though, when i finally got a carton of onion rings. I bought three." XLR8 said. Amy amd Gwen looked around.

"Where's the other two?" Gwen asked. XLR8 looked sheepish.

"I.. uh ate them." He said. Amy and Gwen nodded.

"That makes sense." Gwen said. XLR8 finished his carton of onion rings and then zoomed right over to the couch. He let out a yawn.

"Are you tired already?" Amy asked in disbelief. XLR8 yawned again.

"Weird right? I mean i never felt this tired before." XLR8 said, followed by him closing his eyes and letting out a loud snore.

"Huh." Amy said. "I guess all that running around on top of eating three large, full carton of onion rings tired him out." 

She turned to Gwen.

"Smoothies?" She asked. Gwen made a face.

"That depends on what kind of ingredients we have." She said as she followed Amy into the kitchen.

**Five Minutes Later**

Amy and Gwen were making smoothies. Amy had managed to find some cantaloupe and a jar of honey so she amd Gwen just decided to make cantaloupe honey smoothies.

"More sugar." Amy said. Gwen stared at her in exasperation.

"Amy, i just poured in two full cups." Gwen said.

"More. Sugar." Amy said again.

"Amy, i am not putting more sugar in the-"

"MORE SUGAR!!!" Amy cried as she lunged for the bag. Gwen moved out of her way and Amy tripped and fell on her stomach. Gwen placed the top on the blender and turned it on.

"You know, we could make a cooking show." Amy said from her spot on the floor. Gwen helped her up.

"What would we cook first?" She asked.

"We could make our cantaloupe honey smoothie." Amy said. 

"What's this?" Someone said. Amy and Gwen pivoted to look at the blender. Cannonbolt was tapping on the glass, tiny tinking sounds ringing out from his claws tapping the glass. Amy took one look and fainted.

"Is she okay?" Cannonbolt asked, concerned as he carefully maneuvered over to them. He gently poked Amy's face, trying to elicit a response from her.

"She's fine, just fainted." Gwen said. Cannonbolt gently picked Amy up and placed her on the bench.

"So what kind of alien are you, exactly?" Gwen asked. "I'm asking for Amy in case you're wondering." Cannonbolt looked over at Amy.

"So that's her name. Pretty." He mumbled. He stiffened and looked at Gwen.

"I mean her name! Yeah! Her name! She has a very pretty name!" Cannonbolt shouted. "Phew, saved it." He muttered under his breath.

"Anyway what was your question?" Cannonbolt asked.

"What kind of alien are you?" Gwen asked.

"Arburian Pelarota." Cannonbolt said.

Amy groaned and then sat up. She looked up at Cannonbolt.

"Woah. You.... you are.... huge." She said and then promptly passed back out.

"Am i scaring her?" Cannonbolt asked, worriedly.

"I don't think it's you, i think it's just shock. Up until now, i think she was sure that Four Arms was Ben's only big alien." Gwen explained.

"Oh. Phew. Thought it was me." Cannonbolt said. When Gwrn looked at him, he quickly backpedaled.

"N-not that i care or a-anything i-i-if that was what you were thinking. Just didn't want her busting her head open." Cannonbolt said, blushing fiercely. Awkward silence ensued.

"I'mgonnagolaydownnow!" Cannonbolt said, practically throwing himself onto the couch.

**Five Minutes Later**

Amy was sipping the cantaloupe and honey smoothie that Gwen had just finished making.

"This is actually really good." Amy said. Gwen nodded.

"It really is." Gwen said.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded out.

"Oops!" A voice yelled. Amy and Gwen whipped their heads around to see Diamondhead trying to clean up the cantaloupe honey smoothie. 

"Sorry?" He offered. Gwen face palmed and Amy fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy, i think you might have Victorian Lady Syndrome.


	5. The Aliens Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More antics ensue as Ben's aliens continue to accidentally make a huge mess. At least Diamondhead and Upgrade both provide a much needed break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to fifth chapter.

Gwen amd Diamondhead were standing over Amy, who had fainted once again.

"Please don't tell me this is a thing she does when she's surprised." Gwen said before a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Actually, she might just be playing opossum." 

"What's a opossum?" Diamondhead asked.

"Uh, they're kinda like giant, striped versions of rats but cuter." Gwen said.

"Oh. And what's a rat?" Diamondhead asked.

"Kinda like a smaller, solid color opossum." Gwen said. 

"Oh." Diamondhead said. He bent down and picked up Amy.

"Okay, up we go!" He said, lifting Amy up bridal style. Amy woke with a start.

"Who turned down the A/C!" She yelled. 

"It's cold in her...... oh. Hello." Amy said, waving at Diamondhead.

"H-hi." Diamondhead said.

"Name?" Amy asked.

"D-D-Diamondhead." Diamondhead said.

"Cool name." Amy said.

"Wh-what's yours? Diamondhead asked.

"Amy." Amy said. Diamondhead chuckled.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He said before stiffening once he realised what he said. Gwen was sure that if Diamondhead had blood and body heat, he'd be blushing. Amy tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, having not really been paying attention.

"What, what?" Diamondhead said, catching on to the fact that Amy hadn't really been listening to him.

"What you said before the what." Amy said.

"Which what?" Diamondhead asked.

"The thing before the what." Amy explained.

"What?" Diamondhead asked.

"No, the what before the what." Amy said.

Gwen decided to step in before Amy and Diamondhead got caught in a loop of what for the rest of the day. Besides, they really had to figure out how to get Ben back. That was, if they could. So far they had met five aliens so that meant only five more to go. Gwen guessed they could worry after the tenth alien if there was still no Ben.

"Uh Diamondhead, you're made out of crystal, right?" Gwen asked.

"Diamonds, actually." Diamondhead said.

"Um, excuse me but can you put me down, please? You're really cold." Amy said.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." Diamondhead said, gently letting Amy down. "Sorry, don't have any body heat."

"S'cool. Literally." Amy said, shivering. "On a completely unrelated note, i'm gonna take a nap now." Amy sank to the floor and curled up unto a ball.

Diamondhead grabbed a blanket and spread it over her. Amy mumbled out a thanks.

"So uh, got any good grub around?" He asked.

"Well, you're welcome to put a glass on the floor and try to catch some of that cantaloupe smoothie." Gwen said, pointing to the counter where the smoothie was still slowly dripping off the counter and onto the floor. "You should be able to like, half a glass." 

Diamondhead shook his head.

"I need a little more sustenance than that, Gwen." Diamondhead said.

"There's a onion ring cart nearby. They sell really large cartons of onion rings. Perfectly seasoned and freshly made too." Amy said. Diamondhead bent down.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't know if you know him but there was another alien before you showed up, XLR8 and he was the one that told us about it. Don't know where he found it though." Amy explained.

Diamondhead appeared to stare off into space for a few mimutes before standing up and walking to the door.

"Well.... that was weird." Amy said.

"You can say that again." Gwen said.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Diamondhead returned with three large cartons of onion rings.

"For you two." He said, handing Gwen and Amy each a carton. Amy popped an onion ring into her mouth. 

"Yum! These are really good." Amy said.

"Perfectly seasoned too." Gwen said.

"The long lines really are worth it." Diamondhead said.

"Really? How long?" Amy asked.

"Really long. The line wraps all the way around the block. People were leaning against me trying to keep cool." Diamondhead said.

"So what kind of alien are you?" Amy asked.

"Petrosapien. Home planet Petropia. It's pretty much underground." Diamondhead explained.

"Awesome." Amy said. "I have always wanted to live underground." Gwen looked at her.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yup." Amy said.

Diamondhead yawned.

"Want a blanket?" Amy asked, pretty much used to this by now.

"That would be nice." Diamondhead said, right before leaning sideways and falling asleep.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Should we be worried abour Ben?" Gwen asked, pacing around the Rustbucket. "I mean how are we so sure that we're gonna get him back?" 

"Seems logical." Amy said.

"Is that really all we're going off of?" Gwen asked. Amy hung her head.

"Yes." Amy said.

The TV began playing Xingo cartoons.

"Wait what? Wasn't the TV off?" Amy asked as she followed Gwen into the living area. Amy looked at the screen.

"Woah! It's so Hi-Def!" Amy said, staring at clear, vivid picture.

"Why thank you!" A voice said.

"What?" Amy asked, looking around.

"Over here. Purple goo on the TV." The voice said. The goo slid off the TV and turned into Upgrade. Amy passed out right on the carpet.

"Is she a victorian lady?" Upgrade asked.

"Uh no. But sometimes i wonder." Gwen said.

Upgrade maneuvered Amy into a seated position.

"Wanna watch cartoons until she wakes up?" Upgrade asked.

"As long as it's not Xingo." Gwen said.

"Why do you hate Xingo so much, Gwen?" Upgrade asked.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Amy finally woke up and immediately began asking Upgrade questions. 

"What kind of alien are you? Do you have a home planet? And can you upgrade my phone because i really need to check my news feed." Amy asked.

Upgrade blinked a few times, trying to process the questions.

"Uh, i'm a Galvanic Mechamorph. My home planet is called Galvan B and, yes, i can upgrade your phone." Upgrade said. 

**One Second Later**

"Why do you need to check your newsfeed anyway?" Upgrade asked. "And we have three emails on this phone?" 

"Four, if you count Grandpa Max's." Amy said, still scrolling. "Which we kinda don't."

"Oh." Upgrade said. "What are you even looking for?"

"There was this news story a month ago that was circulating around the web. A series of articles was written about it. I've been meaning to check up on it but just never got the chance." Amy explained. She continued scrolling.

"Ah, here it is. Local teens bring down dog fighting circuit, received minor injuries, dogs are safe and are being evaluated by a vet." Amy read.

"That's terrible." Gwen said. "Are the teens okay?" 

"Yeah, what's it say?" Upgrade asked. Amy clicked on the article.

"Local teenagers in Ninjago City infiltrate a dog fighting circuit after mistakenly stumbling across it under the false pretenses of it being some kind of event. The teens successfully rescued the dogs and then stayed behind to fight off the dog fighters and make sure none of them escaped. One of the teens, who's father was a responding officer on the scene, called him to inform him about the illegal circuit. When questioned, the Police Chief and the Police Commissioner had this to say. "It is a miracle that they survived. These people are clearly the kind that would sooner take a life than be held accountable for their actions and the mere fact that a group of fourteen and fifteen year olds managed to fight them all off and hold their own and only receive minor injuries in the process is nothing short of a miracle." The Police Commissioner said. "We didn't even know that this dog fight circuit even existed and we've been cracking down on all dog fights ever since this awful sport first came to our city. The fact that this dog fight ring managed to skirt under our radar for this long is nothing short of troubling. This is something that will continue to bug us for a long time." The Police Chief said. The dogs have all been brought to a shelter for abused and exploited animals. There the dogs will be evaluated by a vet and then rehabilitated where hopefully, they can be adopted into loving homes. The teens were taken to Ninjago City Central Hospital where their injuries were treated and were discharged with a clean bill of health at twelve thirty seven after an hour." Amy read.

"Well, that's good." Gwen said. "The teens are fine and the dogs are fine." 

"Yeah, it is." Amy said. "I wonder how that dog fighting circuit managed to go undiscovered for so long." Upgrade scrolled down and brought up another article.

"Read this one." He said. Amy raised an eyebrow at him. Upgrade chuckled.

"It's kinda hard to read what's on the phone when you are the phone." Upgrade said.

"Oh. Makes sense." Amy said. 

"Guy390, real name Antonio Dela Cruz waa arrested at Eight thirty six on Monday at an old abandoned warehouse on the south side of Ninjago City. His two accomplices, Bubblepop real name Katherine Sun and Skullbasher real name Ryan Smith were also arrested. A hundred other people were also arrested including a group of people tied up to a tree in the woods surrounding the warehouse. All were processed and taken to holding cells at the Ninjago City prison. Many of the attendees and participants already had criminal records ranging from petty theft and fraud to more violent crimes like battery and assault. All will be held in Ninjago City prison until their impending trial on October second." Amy read.

"Well that's good, hope they get life." Amy said, standing up. "Anyone want to watch cartoons?" 

**Five Minutes Later**

Upgrade was fast asleep, snoring loudly. How he did that without a mouth, Amy and Gwen had no idea. Gwen was reading a book and Amy was flicking through channels before finally getting bored and settling on a cooking show. She got bored of that after a minute and grabbed a book from under the couch cushions. 

"What are you reading?" Gwen asked after two minutes. Amy seemed really interested in the book which was unusual. It wasn't that Amy didn't like reading, it was just that unless a book was really interesting to her, Amy would read a book for a one minute and then get bored of it. 

Amy slammed the book shut. 

"Nothing. It's not even that interesting. I just like the cover that's all." Amy said, a little too quickly. 

"Really? Because you've been reading it for two minutes. Usually you'd have put the book down way before that." Gwen said.

"It's really nothing." Amy said. "I'mgonnacleanupthesmoothiethatDiamondheadspilledearlier." And with that, Amy bolted into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and began scrubbing. She seemed pretty focused on scrubbing so Gwen decided to see what book Amy was reading. She turned around only to find that someone had already beat her to the punch.

"What's this?" Four Arms asked, holding the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, shameless Wattpad account plug. Also six aliens down, four more to go!


	6. The Aliens Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy regrets not better hiding her book when Four Arms and Gwen ask her about it. Then they wind up having to keep track of an overly curious Galvan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter. In this chapter, i shamelessly plug one of my Wattpad stories. Please forgive me.

Amy squeaked and went stark still. Four Arms was staring at her and Gwen was staring at the book. Four Arms went over to Amy and gently waved one of his hands in her face, trying his best not to accidentally smack her. Amy continued to stand like a statue. Gwen had long since picked up the book and was looking at the cover.

"My Undead Crush? Huh. Didn't know you were a romance novel fan, Amy." Gwen said. 

That seemed to snap Amy out of her trance.

"Excuse me!" She said, rather loudly and startling Four Arms who backed away from her.

"It's paranormal romance and not the only book in the series! Also the romance isn't the main focus of the story well it is but there is also the subplot of an important hangout in the town being destroyed and all the teenagers banding together to save it!" Amy exclaimed. She let out a loud hmph and walked away from Gwen and sat down on the couch and turned away from them and crossed her legs before letting out a loud sniff of air. 

"Feisty." Four Arms said, dreamily.

"Yeah." Gwen said, a little shocked that Amy had taken such offense. "I guess she must have been teased a lot for liking that book."

Four Arms looked indignant.

"Who in their right mind would ever tease _her_?!" He exclaimed. Gwen found it kinda adorable that Four Arms was so worked up over something that Amy herself had probably long since gotten over.

He walked over to Amy and sat beside her. Amy's head was still turned in his direction. Her eyes were closed and she had her head held up high in what Gwen assumed was either annoyance or offense. Four Arms gently tapped Amy's nose. She opened her eyes and immediately went wide eyed, dropping the annoyed and offended air she had taken on and relaxing her posture slightly.

"Yes?" She asked, a little confused. Four Arms pointed to the book.

"What's it about?" He asked. Amy blinked at him a few times, clearly not used to being asked that question.

"Uhhhh.... what?" Amy asked, looking around as if he were talking to someone else. Four Arms laughed and pointed towards the book.

"The book that you're sitting on." Four Arms said, pointing to the book that was partially covered by Amy's skirt. 

"Ohhhh. This? Uh, it's nothing." Amy said. 

"You just told off Gwen for calling it a romance novel so it's clearly not nothing." Four Arms pointed out. 

"True." Amy said. She sighed. "Fine. I admit it. I really love this book. It's like one of the best paranormal book series out there." Gwen coughed a little a that. Amy turned to glare at her.

"Is there a problem Gwendolyn?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. Gwen looked at her.

"Yes Amelia, there is a problem." Gwen said.

"Well please Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson. Explain." Amelia said. 

"Well Amelia Tabitha- I'm sorry are you still going by your father's last name or...?" Gwen asked.

"Oh. I was thinking of changing it to my mom's maiden name, Hunter." Amy said.

"Thank you." Gwen said. "As i was saying, Amelia Tabitha Hunter, i think you made a mistake. The Unalivers is the best paranormal book series out there." Amy stood up.

"I don't think i did." Amy said. 

"Well, you did." Gwen said. Both girls glared at each other, arms folded, daring the other to back down. Four Arms watched the whole scene staring at Amy dreamily.

 _So feisty._ He thought. _And pretty too. Wait, where did that come from?_

Just as Four Arms began to wonder where the heck that thought came from, Amy and Gwen busrt out laughing.

 _She has a nice laugh. Really pretty._ Four Arms thought. _Note to self, ask Gwen if thinking that someone has a pretty laugh is normal._

"What are- what are we doing?" Amy asked, laughing.

"I- i have n-no idea!" Gwen said, also laughing.

Amy and Gwen continued laughing before they both wiped tears from their eyes.

"So," Amy said, turning to Four Arms. "What's your name?"

"F... F-f.... Four Arms." Four Arms said. "I'm a Tetramand from the planet Khoros." 

"Cool." Amy said. "You have four arms- wait a minute." Amy looked at him.

"Are you telling me that your name is a pun on forearms?" Amy asked, desperately hoping that it wasn't true and that Ben didn't see the connection. Four Arms shrugged.

"I guess. Yeah." He said. Amy drew in a deep breath.

"BEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!" She screeched. 

"Uh, Ams, he isn't here." Gwen reminded her.

"I know." She said.

"Actually he's-" Four Arms started to say.

"Anyway, how much weight can you lift? I know you can lift the Rustbucket with all the things and people inside it no problem but what else?" Amy asked, excitedly. 

"I honestly don't know. Never really went around lifting stuff trying to find my limit." Four Arms said. Amy squealed excitedly.

"Gwen get the camera! We're gonna need a video recording! Ooh, ethical science is so much fun!" She exclaimed, running out of the RV.

"I like her." Four Arms said. "She's fun." 

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So, you've lifted a really heavy boulder, a big log, that picnic table, the RV, me and Gwen sitting on the boulder sitting on the picnic table on top of the log on top of the Rustbucket, that's one strong picnic table by the way, one strong camper too." Amy said, listing off the items. "Ooh, you could try lifting that hot dog cart next."

"Uhh, Ams, i'm pretty sure that that hot dog cart is small potatoes compared to everything else Four Arms just lifted." Gwen said.

"I know, i'm just really hungry." Amy said.

"You know you'd still have to pay for the hot dog even if Four Arms brought it over here, right?" Gwen asked. Amy's green eyes widen in realisation.

"Dang. You're right." Amy said, slumping. Four Arms yawned.

"I'm kinda tired from all this lifting, mind if i lay down for a minute?" Four Arms asked, yawning.

"Not at all. But you might have to lie down on the grass, i'm not sure that the bench can handle your weight." Amy said, gesturing towards the picnic table. "No offense." 

Four Arms chuckled a little as he laid down.

"None taken." A few seconds later and he was snoring. Amy sat down on the bench, Gwen joining her. 

"So, how many aliens are left?" Amy asked.

"Just three." Gwen said.

"Anything i need to know?" Amy asked.

"Well one's literally made of fire and the other's a literal walking water fountain." Gwen said. Amy nodded. She opened up the notepad and began writing.

"Note to self, check to see if we have an emergency raft and tin foil. Also buy or order flame retardant. Preferably on Amazon." Amy said.

"Why Amazon?" Gwen asked. 

"They have same day delivery." Amy said.

"True." Gwen said. 

**One Minute Later**

"Look at this peculiar specimen." A voice said.

Amy looked up. 

"Did you hear something?" She asked. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, i heard it too." 

"Down here." The voice called. Amy and Gwen looked down. Grey Matter waved up at them.

"Hello Gwendolyn, i was just looking at this fascinating creature." Grey Matter said, studying the ant. Amy gently picked him up and placed him in her open palm.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Grey Matter, but uh.. ants bite and if you're allergic, the resulting bumps really hurt." Amy explained.

"Oh. Hello again." Grey Matter said. Amy looked confused.

"Again?" She asked. And then she remembered that earlier that day before the whole Omnitrix going haywire and dumping the alien pods into Ben thing happened, Ben had played a prank on her as Grey Matter. Amy gently sat him down on the picnic table and bent down to look at him. Grey Matter blushed a little.

"You remember me?" Amy asked. Grey Matter laughed a little.

"Of course i do. How could anyone forget a face like that?" Grey Matter said, gesturing to Amy.

"Uhhhhhh... Thanks? I guess?" Amy said, unsure of how to react to that.

"No, no. N-not in a bad way!" Grey Matter said, realising that there were many ways Amy could interpret what he had said. "I mean it in a good way!" 

"Oh. In that case, thanks." Amy said. Grey Matter smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. Amy leaned forward to get a closer look at him.

"What kind of alien are you?" Amy asked. "I asked Ben earlier and he didn't know."

"I'm a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime." Grey Matter said. Amy's eyes lit up.

"Any connection to Galvanic Mechamorphs and the planet Galvan B?" Amy asked.

"Why yes, we created them. Galvan B is actually our moon." Grey Matter said.

"And you guys helped them build a civilization?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Grey Matter said.

"That's so cool. You guys created a whole new species and let it thrive. When we humans create something we just exploit and then toss it aside like garbage afterward." Amy said.

"Pretty much." Gwen agreed. The two girls slumped.

"I'm sure that there are humans that are exceedingly respectful and empathetic of all life." Grey Matter said.

"There are. It just seem like there's more cruel people in this world than there are empathetic people." Amy said. Gwen looked up.

"Maybe we should get inside. I don't like the way that bird's circling." Gwen said, pointing up at what appeared to be some kind of hawk. Amy gently scooped up Grey Matter and the two walked back to the Rustbucket, keeping an eye on the hawk to make sure it wasn't going to make a dive for Grey Matter.

**Two Minutes Later**

"Uh, Gwen? What happened to the toaster?" Amy asked. Gwen walked into the kitchen and stared open mouthed at the dismantled toaster.

"This spring loaded mechanism is quite fascinating." Grey Matter said. "Upon closer inspection and taking it apart i have discovered how it works." 

"And how does it work?" Amy asked. Grey Matter pointed to the plug.

"First, this gets plugged into an outlet. Second, the electric current flows through a series of thin filaments that are connected together but spaced wide enough to toast the whole bread surface. Third, the steady supply of heat cooks the bread. There are filaments on each wall of the toaster so the two sides of the bread cook at the same time. The filaments are so thin that they glow red hot when the the electrical current flows through them and like a series of small radiators, the filaments beam the heat toward the bread in the toaster." Grey Matter explained.

"Huh. Didn't know that." Amy said. 

"Uh, can you... put the toaster back together please? Amy won't eat breakfast without toast." Gwen said.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll have this fixed back up in no time." Grey Matter said, getting right to work.

**One Minute Later**

"There, fixed." Grey Matter said, yawning. "Do you have a place where i can get some shut eye?"

"The couch, i guess." Amy said. She gently picked him up and carried him over to it. Grey Matter yawned.

"I'm just going to close my eyes for minute." He said right before snoring. Gwen covered him with a face towel.

"I'm going to go order that flame retardant now. And some tin foil. Oh and a raft." Amy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Wattpad account plug over. Please don't kill me. Next chapter, Amy covers every surface in the Rustbucket with flame retardant treated tin foil.


	7. The Aliens Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Gwen wind up having to keep Overflow from accidentally flooding the Rustbucket and then Heatblast from accidentally burning it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter. In this chapter, Amy goes overboard with the tin foil.

"Uhh, Amy, what are you doing?" Gwen asked. Amy was pacing back and forth by the door of the camper.

"Waiting for my supplies to arrive, Gwen. I have to get started on fire proofing this place." Amy said. 

"Come on Ams, it's same day delivery, it'll show up." Gwen reassured her. 

There was a knock at the camper. Amy threw the door open. A man wearing the Amazon uniform stood out the door holding a box. 

"Yes! Hopefully it's the fire proofing stuff." Amy said, grabbing the box.

"Uh.. is there an adult around?" The man asked.

"Uh, no." Gwen said. 

"Well the two of you can't sign, you're minors. I guess i'm going to have to tell my boss that there was no adult present, seeing as your friend as already opened the package. Don't know why you two would need an emergency raft though." The guy said. "Ah well." And then he walked off.

"Dang it!" Amy shouted. "They delivered the water supplies first." Amy took out a deflated emergency raft, two paddles, some goggles with a nose piece on them, two life jackets and two deflated floaties as well as a pump.

"Great. Welp, Gwendolyn start praying." Amy said.

"Why?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Because we're gonna be doomed if Heatblast winds up being the alien that walks in here." Amy said. "This whole place is going up in smoke if that happens so i suggest you pray."

"Do i also make peace with my maker?" Gwen asked, jokingly.

"If you want to make peace with your maker, go right ahead. I'm not judging you." Amy said. 

Amy picked up the water supplies and stowed away for safekeeping. Gwen really hoped they wouldn't have to use them. She went grab a grass and turned on the tap. She took a sip.

"Still can't believe they delivered the water supplies first. How come the stuff you need is never the stuff you get?" Amy asked, thunking her head down on the table. Gwen shrugged.

"I have no idea, Amy. None at all." Gwen went to take another sip of water only to find that the water was slowly beginning to rise out of the cup and float in the air. Amy looked up at it.

"Uhhhhhhh..... What?" Amy asked in awe. Gwen turned around to see that the water running out of the faucet was doing that same thing. 

"What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, Gwen. But it's really pretty. It'd be prettier if there was some light in here to shine through the water droplets and create little rainbows." Amy said. "Dang it! Shoulda ordered a flashlight as well." 

"But isn't that going to be a problem? I mean what if the water falls down and gets everything wet?" Gwen asked. Amy shrugged.

"Still pretty, though." Amy said.

"No more prettier than you." A voice said. Amy and Gwen looked around for the source. Overflow waved at them from the couch.

"Wait a minute, were you just sitting over there the entire time?" Gwen asked.

"Yup. Pretty much." Overflow said. Amy looked slightly confused.

"What did you say?" Amy asked. Overflow ducked his head in what Gwen assumed was his version of blushing.

"I said, hi. My name's Overflow. I'm a Cascan from the planet Cascareau." Overflow said. 

"My name's Amy." Amy said. Overflow blushed.

"That's a.. pretty name." He said.

"Thank you." Amy said. "Now if you excuse me, i have to get back to waiting for the rest of my Amazon order." Overflow looked confused.

"What's an Amazon?" He asked.

"It's a delivery company that you can order stuff from." Gwen explained. "It's also the name of a jungle in Brazil but we'll get to that later." 

"Okay." Overflow said.

"Think you can stop making the water float?" Gwen asked. Overflow looked at her.

"Yeah, i'm still working on that." He said. Gwen looked at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure how to stop water from floating." Overflow said, staring up at the water.

"Have you tried snapping your fingers?" Amy asked. "I saw it work in a movie once." 

"And what movie was that?" Gwen asked.

"It was called The Pirate Fairy, i think. It was about a fairy that ran away from her home and became captain of a group of human pirates and then switched her friends' powers when they came looking for her after she stole their magic blue dust from the dust making depot. Or at least the gist of it. It's been a while since i watched it." Amy said. 

"Huh." Overflow said. He snapped his fingers and the water fell.

"Hey, it worked!" He hugged Amy. "You're the best!" 

He held out his hand and the water rose again and then he snapped his fingers and the water fell. He went on doing this for about twenty minutes before he got bored. Amy had put on a life jacket, Gwen was also wearing a life jacket as well. Overflow sat on the couch with them.

"What are we doing?" Overflow asked.

"Watching TV." Gwen said. There was another knock at the door.

"Yay! My fire proofing supplies are here!" Amy cheered. She ran to the door and grabbed the package.

"Still no adult?" The guy from before asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Amy said.

"It's fine. Just make sure an adult's here next time." The guy said before walking off. Amy closed the door.

"I feel kinda bad for that guy. He's probably gonna get an earful from his boss for letting us keep the package." Amy said. She tore open the box and began taking out an assortment of items. She pulled out two fire proof suits, lots of oven mitts, two welders' masks, six packages of flame retardant, fire proof aluminum tape and lots and lots and lots of tin foil.

"Uhh.. is she preparing for an apocalypse?" Overflow asked.

"Nah. Just overly paranoid is all." Gwen said. Amy got to work, covering every surface with tin foil and aluminum tape and spraying every flammable surface down with flame retardant.

"She's so dedicated." Overflow said, dreamily. He let out a yawn. "Wake me when she's finished." He then fell asleep.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Every surface was covered in either tin foil or aluminum tape or some combination of the two. Amy had wrapped her hands and feet in tin foil and covered it with aluminum tape. Gwen was wearing a welder's mask and oven mitts sprayed with flame retardant. The two had sprayed themselves down with copious amounts of flame retardant, the empty cans strewn about everywhere.

"There, that should do it." Amy said, putting the last piece of tape in place.

"And what are you gonna tell Grandpa when he comes back?" Gwen asked. Amy's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her.

"What are we gonna tell Grandpa Max when he comes back and Heatblast is still here and Ben isn't? We've already figured out that while Ben's aliens do have some of his memories, they all knew who you were and who Grandpa Max is and Grey Matter remembered me from earlier when Ben pranked me, they also have their own separate memories from him which really raises a lot of questions that frankly, are way too nightmarish to consider." Amy said. Gwen shuddered.

"I know what you mean." Gwen said, having thought the same thing as well.

"I mean there's only so long we can pretend that it's Ben as Heatblast. When he doesn't time out, Grandpa Max is gonna know that something's up and how do we begin to tell him that his grandson is now a living host for alien DNA?" Amy asked.

"These are really good questions." Gwen said. "We should write them down so we don't forget." Amy nodded.

"On it." She grabbed her notepad and a pencil and started writing. 

  1. How are we going to convince Grandpa Max that Heatblast is Ben?
  2. How are we going to tell Grandpa Max that Ben is now a living alien hive mind?
  3. Why did the aliens recognise Gwen?
  4. How do the aliens know who Grandpa Max is?
  5. Why did Grey Matter remember me?
  6. Why do the aliens have some of Ben's memories?
  7. How do they have their own memories?
  8. Are we gonna have to keep this a secret from Grandpa Max?
  9. If so, how?
  10. Does this mean that the aliens were conscious and aware inside the Omnitrix the entire time?



Amy showed Gwen the list.

"Wow, that is a lot of questions." Gwen said.

"I wrote down the most important and immediate ones." Amy said. Gwen high fived her.

"Nice." Gwen said.

"Why is the Rustbucket all silvery?" A voice asked. Amy and Gwen turned around. Heatblast was looking at the tin foil under his feet, lifting his feet up and down, the tin foil crinkling each time he did.

"We fire proofed it." Amy said. Heatblast looked at her.

"Fire proofed it?" He asked.

"We made it so nothing could catch on fire." Amy explained.

"Oh." Heatblast said. Amy stuck out her hand to shake. Heatblast looked at it hesitantly.

"It's okay. Tin foil has a melting point of six hundred and sixty degrees Celsius or one thousand and two hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit." Amy said.

"Uh, Amy? I'm pretty sure Heatblast is hotter than that. Like way hotter." Gwen said. Heatblast nodded.

"Gwen's right. I'm literally a walking, talking sun." Heatblast said. Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Gwen and i aren't melting. So you can control how hot you are." Amy said.

"I can, it's just... i really don't trust myself around anything flammable." Heatblast said, his eyes going wide as if he was having a war flashback.

"Uh, Gwen? Can you get that can of flame retardant and spray it on my hands." Amy said. Gwen looked at her.

"Your hands are wrapped in tape and tin foil. Also flame retardant stops stuff from catching fire, it doesn't keep it fron melting." Gwen pointed out.

"You are absolutely one hundred percent right, Gwen." Amy said. Gwen blinked.

"Your point?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Heatblast doesn't know that." Amy whispered. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"So you're gonna let him think that flame retardant stops things from melting and pray he doesn't try and hug anyone wearing flame retardant?" Gwen asked. Amy blinked.

"Dang. You're right." Amy said. "Oh well, spray away!" Gwen sighed and sprayed the flame retardant, making sure to coat Amy's tin foil-tape gloves with flame retardant. Amy walked over to Heatblast and stuck out her hand again. Heatblast looked at her hesitantly.

"I promise it won't catch fire." Amy said.

"Will it melt?" Heatblast asked.

"Uhhhhhh.... hopefully not." Amy said. Heatblast sighed and carefully stuck out his hand, clearly ready to yank his hand away if the tin foil-tape gloves so much as looked like they were coming singe. He carefully shook Amy's hand.

"My name's Amy and you're Heatblast, right?" Amy asked.

Heatblast nodded, blushing a little.

"I'm a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. It's really hot there. Like really, really, really hot. Extremely hot." Heatblast said. He let go of her hand, clearly not wanting to take the chance of accidentally melting them onto Amy's hands. He sat down at the table, looking at all the tin foil covering it.

"Did you buy in bulk or something?" Heatblast asked.

"Yes." Amy said. "Yes i did." 

Amy went off to grab a glass of water while Gwen began picking up the empty tin foil boxes. Heatblast soon began snoring, sound asleep.

"Wow, they all must be extremely tired if they're falling asleep like that." Amy said.

"Yeah. Hey Amy? Grab a trash bag. We have to clean up our mess." Gwen said.

**Two Hours Later**

Amy and Gwen were busy picking up empty tin foil boxes, used rolls of tape and empty cans of flame retardant amd throwing them in the trash bag. Finally, after two hours of cleaning, they were finally finished. Amy looked around at all the tin foil and tape that she had stuck all over the RV.

"We're gonna have to clean up the tin foil and tape, aren't we?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Gwen said.

"Why did i use all that tin foil and tape!" Amy groaned. 

A loud groan sounded from the table. Amy and Gwen peaked over the chair. Ben was rubbing his head and looking around, his bright green eyes confused.

"What happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ben's back. Cross the first question off the list Amy.


	8. A Dawning Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Gwen tell Ben what happened while he was out cold. Ben realises that his aliens were aware the whole time they were in the Omnitrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the eighth chapter. In this chapter Nightmare Fuel in the form of an And I Must Scream situation is brought up that was hinted at in the last five chapters.

"So while i was unconscious, my aliens had full control over my body?" Ben asked. "That's a lot to take in." 

"Yeah, we know." Amy said, patting his arm comfortingly. Ben winced.

"What? What's wrong? Did i do something?" Amy asked, worried and a little hurt.

"No, it's not you. It's my head. It's so loud up there." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. Ben massaged his forehead with the palms of his hands.

"It feels like a dozen voices are just screaming up there." Ben said.

**"Probably because a dozen voices are screaming up here." A voice said.**

**"Ten to be exact." Another said.**

**"And we're not screaming. We're just having a very loud conversation." Another said.**

**"Isn't that the very definition of screaming?" Another one asked.**

**"Shut up." The voice from before said.**

Ben shook his head. Great, now he was hearing things.

**"You're not hearing things, we are literally inside your head. Gotta say, it isn't as empty as i thought it was." A voice said.**

**"Too bad that aren't any onion rings." Another one said.**

**"You've been going on about onion rings for two whole hours. When are you going to give it a rest, XLR8?" Another voice asked.**

**"When i get more onion rings!" XLR8 said.**

Ben shook his head again. _XLR8? Now i know i'm going crazy._ Ben thought. His hand began to tingle. Ben looked down at it and had to bite back a scream. His hand was turning the same color as XLR8's skin.

_Okay. Maybe i'm not going crazy. Scratch that, i'm definitely not going crazy. My brain's literally being occupied by my aliens and they all sound really upset._

**"We're not upset. Just tired and hungry." A voice said.**

_Hey, i recognise that voice._ Ben thought. _Upgrade?_

**"The one and only." Upgrade said.**

**"Dude seriously?" Another voice said.**

_Stinkfly?_ Ben thought.

**"Right here!" Stinkfly said.**

**"I'm here too!" A voice shouted.**

**"Me too!" Another said.**

**"Me three!"**

**"Me four!"**

_Wildvine? Diamondhead? Four Arms? Grey Matter?_

**Present." Wildvine said.**

**"Here." Diamondhead said.**

**"Also here." Four Arms said.**

**"I am also present." Grey Matter said.**

**"Me too." Another voice said.**

**"Me three." Another one said.**

**"Me four." Another one said.**

_Cannonbolt? Overflow? Heatblast?_ Ben thought.

**"Yup." Cannonbolt said.**

**"Here." Overflow said.**

**"Present." Heatblast said.**

Ben plunked his head down on the table. His aliens were actually inside his head just.... chilling there. Gwen plunked a glass of water and some migraine medicine in front of him.

"Thanks." He said, gratefully, swallowing one pill and some water.

"Anyway, Gwen and i made a list of all the important and immediate questions we need to resolve." Amy said, opening a notepad and sliding across the table. Ben read it.

  1. ~~How are we going to convince Grandpa Max that Ben Is Heatblast?~~
  2. How are we going to tell Grandpa Max that Ben is now a living alien hive mind? 
  3. Why did the aliens recognise Gwen?
  4. How do the aliens know who Grandpa Max is? 
  5. Why did Grey Matter remember me? 
  6. Why do the aliens have some of Ben's memories?
  7. How do they have their own memories?
  8. Are we gonna have to keep this a secret from Grandpa Max?
  9. If so, how?
  10. Does this mean that the aliens were conscious and aware inside the Omnitrix the entire time?



"These are the most pressing questions?" Ben asked.

Amy nodded.

"Mostly." She took the notepad back. "So question two. How are we gonna tell Grandpa Max that you're now a literal alien hive mind?" Amy asked.

Ben looked at the still tin foiled covered table.

"I have... no idea." Ben said.

**"It's easy," Upgrade said. "Just tell him, he's our grandpa, he'll understand."**

**"I think the question, my fine Mechamorph companion, is how are we going to grandpa without giving him a heart attack or some other unfortunate ailment." Grey Matter said.**

**"Huh. You're right. Four Arms, any ideas?" Upgrade asked.**

**"Nope. I mean, we can't just rip the band aid of truth off. It might send poor grandpa into shock." Four Arms said.**

**"Darn you, band aid of truth!" Stinkfly shouted.**

**"Uh, Stinkfly? We're trying to brainstorm how we're gonna tell grandpa that we live inside Ben's head now." Wildvine said. "Not cursing metaphorical truth bandages, bud."**

**"Oh, right. Uhhhhhh........ we... Hmmm.. this is a hard one.. let me see... we uhhh... oh! I got it! We explain everything before showing him so that way he'll be prepared for the inevitable shock and won't go into shock upon seeing us!" Stinkfly said.**

**"Do we give him the full story or the abridged version?" Heatblast asked. "Because we might be up all night if we tell him the full version."**

**"I agree with Heatblast, the abridged version sounds like the better option." Overflow said.**

Ben rubbed his temples again. It was kinda hard to think with ten voices talking in your head. He knew that they were trying to help but all their talking while he was trying to think was making things difficult and giving him another migraine. 

"And there's question three. Why do the aliens recognise Gwen? How do they know who Grandpa Max is? Why did Grey Matter remember me? Why do they have some of your memories? How do they have their own memories? Are we gonna keep this a secret from Grandpa Max? And if we are, how? And perhaps, most disturbing of all, in fact the single most disturbing question in the history of disturbing questions, were the aliens aware and conscious inside the Omnitrix the entire time?" Amy asked.

Ben's eyes widened at that and his head shot up.

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked.

"Well, XLR8 mentioned eating onion rings once and finding them really tasty." Gwen explained. "And the only other time he had onion rings is that one time you were eating them before running off to that tower and back." 

"And Grey Matter said hello again to me when i picked him up. The only time he ever saw me was earlier when you pranked me as him." Amy said.

"And then there's Heatblast and his aversion to touching stuff. He says it's because he doesn't trust himself around flammable stuff but if he really was just DNA in the Omnitrix then why would he not trust himself around flammable stuff? That only makes sense of he remembers everytime he ever accidentally set something on fire." Gwen said. 

Ben sat in silence for a minute going over everytime he had ever used the Watch since it had first gotten stuck on his wrist. He remembered when he first turned into Heatblast and wound up accidentally burning down a forest. He had been horrified that day, most definitely but he remembered being beyond horrified as he watched the whole forest burn. Now it made sense. It hadn't just been his own horror at the forest burning down that day, it had been Heatblast's as well.

He then remembered that one time at Grandpa Max's old college when Zombozo hypnotized everyone there and he blasted Stinkfly's wings with taffy and Ben was about to time out. Looking back on it now, he was way more panicked than he should have been. Now he knew that that panic was Stinkfly's.

He also remembered that time at the food fest when those chefs were trying to cook and eat him as Wildvine. He had been really scared that day, not wanting to be a salad in some five course meal or whatever those chefs had planned on doing to him. Now he understood that fear was Wildvine's just as much as it was his.

"Oh my gosh, you two are right!" Ben exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gwen and Amy said.

"My aliens. They were aware the entire time they were inside the Watch!" Ben said. Amy grabbed the notepad and crossed the tenth question off the list. 

"Okay, cross that disturbing question off the list." Amy said, crossing it off. "That just leaves eight more questions."

"So questions three through seven." Gwen said. "Why did your aliens recognise me? Why did Grey Matter remember Amy? How did they know who Grandpa Max is? Why do they have some of your memories? And how do they have their own?"

Ben massaged his forehead. That was a lot of questions. 

"I have no idea. Theories?" He asked. Amy's eyes lit up. Obviously, she had one.

"Yes, Amy?" Ben asked. Amy took a deep breath.

"Okay, so it's been established that they were aware the whole time in the Omnitrix, right?" Amy said. Ben and Gwen nodded, interested to see where she was going with this.

"So, then that means everytime that Ben used their DNA, everything that he did while using their DNA, they remembered. Like say, Ben used Stinkfly's DNA to say uh, hang up a banner. Stinkfly would remember that." Amy said.

"Does that mean Heatblast and Four Arms remember going to that Earth Day concert and hearing DJ Duster?" Ben asked. 

**"Yup." Four Arms said.**

**"He was great." Heatblast said.**

"Glad you liked him." Ben said. Amy and Gwen looked at him, confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Amy asked.

Ben's eyes widened. _Should i tell them?_ He thought to himself.

 **"Yes." All the aliens said.** Ben shook his head. He forgot. His thoughts weren't so private anymore. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that.

"No one." Ben said. He was met with loud protests.

**"Oh come on!" "Ben!" "You should tell them." "Scratch _should_ , you _need_ to tell them!" "Ben, seriously?" "What are you thinking?" "This is the worst idea you've ever had!" "You _have_ to tell them!" "Why won't you tell them!" "This is only gonna end badly for you." **

Ben hit the top of his head. Man, they were loud.

"Uh, you okay cous?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're in pain. Did that migraine come back? I'm gonna go find some pain killers and maybe call Grandpa Max and ask him to get some extra strength migraine medicine while he's in town." Amy said. Ben grabbed her arm to stop her.

 _Still soft._ He thought. _Focus, Ben. "No, i'm fine." Ben said._ Amy sat back down and rubbed her wrist. Ben honestly didn't think he was squeezing that hard. _Maybe she has sensitive wrists._ Ben thought.

"Okay, so the last two questions?" Ben asked, thunking his head back down on the table. Amy and Gwen looked at each other before speaking.

"Are we gonna tell Grandpa Max?" They both asked. Ben looked up at them.

"No. This stays a secret between the threw of us." He said, bracing himself for the protests. Both from Gwen and his aliens. 

"Ben, are you sure?" Gwen asked.

**"Yeah Ben, are you sure?" Upgrade asked him.**

"Yeah, i mean what are we gonna say when say for instance, you start changing aliens in your sleep?" Amy asked.

"You two will think of something. For now, i just want to sleep." Ben said.

**"How are you still tired? I'm well rested!" XLR8 said. Cannonbolt laughed.**

**"That's no surprise. The kineceleran being well rested." Cannonbolt said.**

Ben thunked his head down on the table again while Amy went back to crossing things off the list. Gwen looked around.

"We should probably clean up all this tin foil and tape." Gwen said. Ben looked around.

"Why did you buy all that tin foil anyway?" He asked.

Amy blushed.

"I.... honestly have no idea. Considering that Heatblast didn't set anything on fire." Amy said. Ben plunked his head back down on the table. 

"I'm gonna nap here for a while." Ben said.

The door to the Rustbucket opened. Ben looked up, Gwen froze and Amy slid under the table.

"What happened in here?" Grandpa Max asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Amy and Gwen are cleaning uo all that tin foil and tape.


End file.
